Mortal Kombat II
Mortal Kombat II es un videojuego arcade de peleas de hasta dos jugadores simultáneos desarrollado por Midway en 1993. Es el segundo título de la serie que expande el videojuego anterior, definiendo el cannon de la historia tal como se conoce en la actualidad. El videojuego fue bien recibido tanto por la crítica y por sus seguidores, convirtiéndose en un suceso comercial. Su influencia es notoria en el remake Mortal Kombat (2011), y su historia fue posteriormente reutilizada en el 2005, como base argumental para Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks. Concepto y diseño Después de finalizar la exitosa etapa con Mortal Kombat, Ed Boon y John Tobias comenzaron a discutir sobre el siguiente proyecto, un videojuego basado en la saga La Guerra de las Galaxias. Fue cuando el Gerente General de Midway se acercó contra argumentando que "no pueden hacer un videojuego de La Guerra de las Galaxias, tienen que hacer otro videojuego de '''Mortal Kombat". La idea fue crear un título con una apariencia distinta al original, y agregar todo lo que no pudieron en el anterior videojuego por falta de tiempo. El estilo artístico y la temática del nuevo juego se hizo más obscura, empleando una color pallete más vibrante y una profundidad más definida. Una nueva característica es el uso de múltiples capas de parallax scrolling para los escenarios en la versión de arcade. El título se hizo menos serio con la adición de nuevos movimientos finales alternativos, Friendship y Babalities. Para crear las animaciones de los personajes, los actores de captura de movimiento fueron ubicados frente a una pantalla de fondo gris y entonces realizaron sus movimientos, que fueron grabados en un formato de video '''Hi8. La captura de video fue procesada en computador y la pantalla gris fue removida de los frames elegidos para crear los sprites. Hacia el final del desarrollo del videojuego, los programadores optaron por cambiar la pantalla de gris a azul, manteniendo el mismo procedimiento. Las animación de Shang Tsung transformándose en otro personaje fueron creadas por John Vogel con animaciones hechas a mano y agregando otros efectos, similar al proceso de diseño de los fatalities. Los personajes tipo ninja como Kitana o Scorpion fueron creados utilizando la técnica de palette swap desde un modelo base. Debido a las restricciones técnicas, los trajes de los personajes debieron ser simples y los actores debieron evitar ciertos movimientos acrobáticos. Sonya y Kano fueron omitidos por las limitaciones de memoria y las intenciones de agregar nuevos personajes, mientras que Ed Boon mencionó que ambos fueron los personajes menos seleccionados del anterior videojuego. En reemplazo de Sonya, dos muevos personajes femeninos fueron incluidos, Kitana y Mileena, quienes competirían contra la Chun Li de Street Fighter II. Otra personaje femenina estuvo planeada basada en la peleadora de kickboxing Kathy Long, quien es admirada por John Tobias y que fue descartada por falta de tiempo. Un personaje adicional pensado como bonus round también fue descartado, que sería interpretado por Kyu Hwang. Se mantuvo el cuidado durante el proceso de programación, para entregar una buena experiencia en el videojuego. Tobias advirtió que la técnica del juggle o juggling, como parte de la jugabilidad en el anterior juego, fue un accidente, pero no se removió completamente de Mortal Kombat II para diferenciar su jugabilidad apartándolo de otros juegos como Street Fighter, permitiendo además que los jugadores diseñen sus propias combinaciones de ataque. Toda la música del videojuego fue compuesta, desarrollada, grabada y mezclada por Dan Forden, utilizando el sistema de sonido DCS Sound System (Digital Compression System) de Williams, que reemplazó a la anterior Yamaha Sound Board. Jugabilidad Mortal Kombat II mejoró varios aspectos del videojuego anterior. Se añadió el golpe bajo agachado para diferenciarlo del uppercut, y la patada con giro (atrás más patada alta) obtuvo más potencia y es capaz de arrojar lejos al rival. También es posible corregir un ataque saltando al presionar la dirección contraria justo a tiempo. Los personajes que regresan obtuvieron nuevos movimientos especiales, algunos de éstos se pueden ejecutar en el aire. Sin embargo, todos los personajes mantienen su atributos genéricos como velocidad y potencia. La velocidad del videojuego es dos veces más rápida. Los jugadores deben vencer al rival en dos de tres rounds y avanzar al siguiente. Un segundo jugador puede retar al primero, e incluso ambos pueden elegir al mismo personaje. Cada personaje tiene dos fatalities disponibles para eliminar al rival derrotado, y otros nuevos movimientos de remate no-violentos llamados Friendship y Babality, para reducir la violencia propia del título. El minijuego Test your Might fue descartado junto al innecesario sistema de puntos, a cambio cada victoria será representada por un ícono del logo del dragón, y al acumular diez victorias el ícono cambiará de apariencia a las letras MK con el número dos romano. Nuevos stages fatalities fueron incluidos en los escenarios Kombat Tomb, The Pit II y Dead Pool. El juego Pong es desbloqueado al conseguir doscientas cincuenta victorias consecutivas. Historia Aunque Mortal Kombat ya existía, fue Mortal Kombat II que estableció el inicio del cannon tal como se conoce en la actualidad. Desde la pantalla de introducción, este título revela la existencia de Outworld y los intentos de Shao Kahn por conquistar el Reino de La Tierra. Sin embargo, también recupera varios fragmentos del videojuego original para narrar el final del torneo. Pequeños detalles fueron modificados debido a la retroactividad de la historia, es decir, que cada siguiente título define lo ocurrido en el anterior: Raiden deja atrás su papel de dios villano para convertirse en protector de La Tierra; Kung Lao es introducido como el sucesor de el Gran Kung Lao, quien derrotó a Shang Tsung hace 500 años; Liu Kang fue el campeón del torneo pasado, sin embargo la introducción de Mortal Kombat II muestra que la batalla final fue en Warrior Shrine y no en Goro's Lair. La serie de cómics de Mortal Kombat incluye la línea argumental oficial creada por Midway, y la línea alternativa non-cannon publicada por la editorial Malibu Comics entre Octubre de 1994 y Agosto de 1995. Mortal Kombat II Collector's Edition fue la adaptación en cómic del videojuego por Midway, escrito, dibujado y coloreado por John Tobias. Así como ocurrió en Mortal Kombat, este cómic era ofrecido durante la pantalla de attract mode de Mortal Kombat II para ser ordenado por correo junto con las condiciones de venta. El papel de Scorpion se contradice con el ending del personaje en este videojuego y los eventos en Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks. Adicionalmente, la secuencia de introducción y el primer nivel de éste último título también contradicen las primeras páginas del cómic, donde Johnny Cage tiene un papel muy diferente. La historia de Mortal Kombat II sería retomada como base argumental para el videojuego Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks (Midway L.A., 2005), a pesar de que éste último título contradice varios eventos de la trama original, como el asesinato de Jade, la presencia de Kung Lao al final del décimo torneo y la inesperada aparición de Quan Chi. En la nueva línea temporal propuesta en Mortal Kombat (2011) también existen diferencias con la historia original a pesar de que ciertos eventos fueron modificados debido a las visiones de Raiden: Kung Lao muere antes de la invasión en Earthrealm, Kenshi y Reiko participan en el torneo de Outworld siendo anunciados por Shang Tsung, Quan Chi aparece en posesión del Amuleto de los Elementos ante la vista de Raiden, y la ubicación del escenario Soul Chamber ha sido modificada. La película Mortal Kombat combina los eventos del primer torneo con otros ocurridos cronológimante en Mortal Kombat II, como las apariciones de Jaxx y Kitana, el viaje a Outworld, el inminente ataque de Shao Kahn y la ascendencia de Liu Kang. También hace breves referencias a los escenarios The Tower y Wasteland. Personajes La mayoría de los personajes originales regresa. Sonya y Kano fueron descartados, sin embargo aun aparecen como prisioneros en el escenario Kahn's Arena. Reptile se convierte en un personaje disponible, mientras que Kitana, Mileena, Jax, Kung Lao y Baraka se unen como novedades al roster. Un rejuvenecido Shang Tsung deja de ser el jefe final para unirse al resto, siendo Shao Kahn el último enemigo. Kintaro reemplaza a Goro en el puesto de sub-jefe. Ni Shao Kahn, Kintaro, Jade, Smoke ni Noob Saibot son seleccionables. Dos nuevos personajes se encuentran ocultos: los ninjas Jade y Smoke. Ambos aparecerán aleatoriamente antes de cada kombate para entregar pistas sobre su ubicación, tal como Reptile lo hizo en Mortal Kombat. Existe además un tercer ninja oculto llamado Noob Saibot, al conseguir cincuenta victorias consecutivas. Escenarios Ports Desde 1994, múltiples ports oficiales y versiones emuladas de Mortal Kombat II fueron publicadas para diferentes consolas, y también incluidas en varias compliaciones. Este título está disponible como descarga en PlayStation Network, Xbox Live Arcade y Steam. El port de Sega Genesis y Sega Mega Drive desarrollado por Probe Entertainment mantiene toda la violencia y el gore sin la necesidad de un código de activación. El videojuego es más rápido que la versión original de arcade pero falla en cuanto a gráficos debido al lmitado pallette de colores de ambas consolas. Las slimitacionesde memoria provocaron que las sombras de los personajes fueron reemplazadas por un óvalo. Respecto del sonido, algunos registros de voz fueron descartados y los arreglos musicales son diferentes a la versión de arcade por el sintetizador de las consolas. El escenario oculto Goro's Lair fue reemplazado por una versión azulada del escenario The Portal, y otros escenarios perdieron algunos detalles. Las imágenes de los finales de cada personaje fueron removidas, y a cambio se observa al perosnaje en su pose de victoria con el texto del final avanzado por la pantalla. Este port contiene varios secretos exclusivos como Fergality, diferentes animaciones de victoria y soporte para dispositvo de movimiento para el control. El port de Super Nintendo Entertainment System fue desarrollado por Sculptured Software, que mantuvo la violencia y el gore debido a las bajas ventas del censurado port de Mortal Kombat para esta consola. Sin embargo, se incluyó una etiqueta en la caja del videojuego informando a los padres sobre el contenido. La versión japonesa, Super Famicom, fue censurada en menor manera cambiando el color de la sangre a verde y las animaciones de fatalities fueron decoloradas en blanco y negro. En este port era posible modificar la secuencia de introducción manteniendo presionados los botones L''' y '''R, causando que aparezca Shao Kahn amenazando y Kintaro aplastando el logo de Acclaim. Además tiene un modo torneo oculto y la consola usaba el conocido Modo 7 en la caída del stage fatality del escenario The Pit II. La jugabilidad era algo lenta y los sprites no tuvieron tanta definición debido a la resolución de la consola, 256x224 pixels. El Super Nintendo tuvo un mayor pallette de colores en comparación a otras consolas, y la música es de menor calidad que los ports de Sega Genesis y Sega Mega Drive. Norteamérca tuvo dos diferentes versiones de este port. La segunda versión corrige algunos defectos, como la posibilidad de desbloquear a Noob Saibot después de 50 victorias, mostrar un nuevo logo de la compañía en el inicio, permitir el attract mode si el videojuego está inactivo y un ocasional rastro de sombras rojo para el movimientos especial Shadow Kick de Johnny Cage. Revisiones de Arcade Mortal Kombat II trabaja sobre la nueva placa T-Unit. La revisión 2.1 es la primera revisión oficial del videojuego, y también existieron revisiones hack como las llamadas Challenger (o Immortal Kombat, a veces), 4.2 y 9.1. La revisión 3.1 fuen incluida en el compilado Mortal Kombat Arcade Kollection. *'Revisión 1.1': Apareció en Noviembre de 1993 (fecha sin confirmar) ::Primera revisión mostrada al público, sin terminar debido a la presión ejercida por Midway ante la salida de Super Street Fighter II (Capcom). ::Incluidos casi todos los movimientos y aproximadamente nueve fatalities. ::Kintaro y Shao Kahn muy difíciles de derrotar. ::No hay endings. ::El movimiento especial Blade Fury, de Baraka, no tiene sonido. ::Shang Tsung podía caminar por el techo debido a un error de programación. *'Revisión 1.4': Sin fecha conocida de aparición. ::Agregado el movimiento especial Ground Roll para Mileena. ::Agregado el movimiento especial Diving Kick para Kitana. ::Sub-Zero podía ejecutar la primera parte de su fatality Deep Freeze durante el kombate. ::El indicador Danger fue agregado. *'Revisión 2.0': Sin fecha conocida de aparición. ::Es una revisión del videojuego rara vez vista y muy parecida a la revisión 2.1. ::Se podía realizar tantos movimientos finales como el jugador quería en el tiempo asignado. ::El escenario Dead Pool no estaba aún agregado. ::Se podían realizar varios babalities, provocando la aparición de varios sprites de bebé en pantalla. ::En ocaciones, el videojuego se congela al ejecutar el fatality Soul Steal de Shang Tsung en Jax. ::Después de kombatir contra Jade, el jugador enfrentará nuevamente al adversario previo a Jade. *'Versión 2.1':Sin fecha conocida de aparición. ::Primera aparición oficial de Mortal Kombat II. ::Texto de introducción ligeramente modificado. Originalmente decía "But seven warriors would not allow it", que fue cambiado por "Only seven warriors (...) in hands of Liu Kang". ::Agregado el movimiento especial Slide para Reptile. ::Endings de los personajes y créditos finales añadidos. ::Inteligencia artificial mejorada. ::Casi todos los fatalities añadidos, además de los friendships y babalities. ::Smoke y Jade añadidos. ::Kintaro y Shao Kahn son fáciles de derrotar, pudiendo el jugador arrinconarlos y atacarlos con golpes continuos. ::Stage fatalities de los escenarios The Pit II y Kombat Tomb añadidos. ::En ocaciones, el videojuego se congela al ejecutar el fatality Soul Steal de Shang Tsung en Jax. *'Versión 3.1': Sin fecha conocida de aparición. ::Más sangre añadida. ::Stage fatality del escenario Dead Pool, friendship de Kung Lao y fatality Explosive Uppercut añadidos. ::Noob Saibot añadido. ::Fotos de los creadores en los créditos. ::Aumento de la inteligencia artificial. ::Corregidos varios errores en el programa: la ejecución múltiple del movimiento especial Fan Lift de Kitana, errores en los friendships y babalities, golpes continuos en el rincón, combo trabador de Sub-Zero con golpe más movimiento especial Freeze y de Scorpion con uppercut más movimiento especial Spear. ::Agregados publicidad de cómics y disco compacto con el soundtrack del videojuego, publicidad del videjuego Revolution X, aviso de DCS sound System y los rostros de los programadores al final de los créditos. *'Versión 3.2': Sin fecha conocida de aparición. ::Versión europea sin información agregada aun. Hechos y rumores *'Hornbuckle' es el nombre que los jugadores le dieron al guerrero que aparece en el fondo de este escenario enfrentando a Torch, creyendo que era otro personaje oculto. Su apariencia es idéntica a Liu Kang, pero con el pallete swap verde. El nombre Hornbuckle es mencionado por Jade y Smoke en las pistas aleatorias que entregan ocasionalmente ("Hornbuckle who?"), siendo una referencia a alguien llamado Leanne Hornbuckle enlistado en los créditos finales de Mortal Kombat II. Torch, el otro guerrero quien está envuelto en llamas, inspiró posteriormente a Blaze en Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance. Hornbuckle volvería a aparecer junto a Torch aleatoriamente en el puente del fondo del escenario The Lost Bridge. ::::::::::::::::::::::[[The Pit II|Artículo completo '''The Pit II']]'' *Otro personaje ficticio creado por los jugadores fue una supuesta ninja femenina llamada Scarlet, originada por un error que cambiaba el pallette de Mileena o Kitana a rojo. Encontrarla de alguna forma permitía también al inexistente escenario oculto Hidden Forest. También hubo el rumor de un guerrero llamado Shawn, creado a partir de un contador en el menú de auditorias llamado Shawn Attacks. ::::::::::::::::::::::[[Skarlet|Artículo completo '''Skarlet']]'' *Cuando el jugador consigue desbloquear a Smoke o a Jade, aparecerá el escenario The Portal con el mensaje "Congratulations!! You have found the passage from Outworld to the Earthrealm. Now you must battle with undiscovered warrior from Mortal Kombat One. Prepare yourself!! To return to Goro's Lair" ("¡Felicitaciones! Encontraste el pasaje desde Outworld hacia Earthrealm. Ahora debes batallar contra un personaje sin descubrir de Mortal Kombat Uno. ¡Prepárate!, para volver a la Guarida de Goro"). Este mensaje sugiere que Smoke o Jade estuvieron presentes de alguna forma en el juego anterior. ::::::::::::::::::::::[[Smoke|Artículo completo '''Smoke']]'' *Goro's Lair es un escenario oculto en donde se enfrenta a los personajes ocultos Jade, Smoke y Noob Saibot, y en algunas ocasiones aparece como fondo de la pantalla de game over en reemplazo de Wasteland, con el mensaje "Game Over?", acompañado de un gran número 3 escrito en romano, similar al número 2 del título de Mortal Kombat II. ::::::::::::::::::::[[Goro's Lair|Artículo completo '''Goro's Lair']]'' *Debido a un error de programación, Johnny Cage era capaz de decapitar dos veces al rival derrotado. Este error se convirtió en un fatality más en este videojuego. ::::::::::::::::::::[[Cage|Artículo completo '''Johnny Cage']]'' *''Sprites'' sin usar en Mortal Kombat II muestran varios movimientos especiales descartados, entre ellos un escudo de hielo y un Freeze en el aire para Sub-Zero, dos ataques para Baraka, un agarre para Kintaro, un ataque tipo torpedo similar al de Raiden para Kung Lao, y varios ataques para Shao Kahn incluyendo algunos usando un martillo. Otros sprites descartados serían utilizados en algunos escenarios como una pagoda en The Portal, un cielo exterior anaranjado para Dead Pool, y Kintaro esperando en Kahn's Arena. Categoría:Juegos